Lost Bard: A Gravitation SongFic
by AnnMiuka
Summary: This was origonally my work, but under a different title, and was removed. Now, edited so that I hope it will stay up, it's a story about Shuichi and Yuki and break ups and make ups.Rated M for explicit referances.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: In Pieces**  
By **AnnMiuka**

**Disclaimer**: I neither own _In Pieces_, by Linkin Park, nor Gravitation, by Maki Murakami. I wish I did. I'm such an uke lover(wipes a fake tear away, eyes bright) Anyway.

**Note**:This was origonally going to take place four years after the end of the series, but I decided to change the time. I picked up my borrowed copy of the fourth book and opened it up and the beginning was exactly what I had written (not word for word, but the same event) and it worked so much better for me. So, this is going to be that part in time, only with a different outcome. I don't really care for my version as much as the books, so if you don't know what I'm talking about, go read the books.

**Additional Note:**Due to author violations, this was taken down, but now, I've put it back up with some editing, so it's the Second Edition, and I've changed a couple things, so it's even better...maybe. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Shuichi, get out." Yuki held the door open for his young lover. Shuichi's eyes were glazed with shock. It seemed to have been so long since he'd last heard those words. He could hardly breathe. 

_Telling me to go,  
But hands beg me to stay._

Yuki sighed and walked over to the boy and place hands on his shoulders. He drew him close and whispered in his ear.

"Leave"

_Your lips say that you love,  
Your eyes say that you hate_.

With a shove, Yuki sent Shuichi outside into the cold wind. Stumbling, he stopped and turned around to look at Yuki. Silent tears ran down his face.

_There's truth in your eyes,  
Doubt in your faith,  
All I've got's what you didn't take_.

"Please, Yuki," Shuichi whimpered, taking a feeble step forward. Yuki seemed to pause, thinking or reconsidering. The puppy let the seed of hope begin to grow, his hands reaching out. He gripped the door, closing it.

_So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this,  
In pieces._

Summoning all his guts, Shuichi put his foot in the door, wincing as it hit hard. At first, he thought Yuki hadn't noticed. Then, he looked up. Normally hard eyes were wide in surprise, shock. Slowly, Shuichi reached out and pushed the door open.

_And you,  
You will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets,_

"Yuki..."

_Don't lie_.

"Shuichi, I said get out." His voice was quiet, deadly. But the usual underlying menace was absent. Again, he attempted to shut the door.

"Doushite? (Why?)"

_You promise me the sky,  
Then toss me like a stone_.

Slowly, the door opened again. Yuki didn't let his pink haired lover have a second to look at him in question before pulling him close in an embrace. Shuichi shut his eyes.

_You wrap me in your arms,  
And chill me to the bone_.

A kiss was pressed to the top of his head before Shuichi found himself being shifted. His sudden release, a slamming noise, and cold air made him open his eyes. The door was shut with Yuki inside and him out. He reached out a hand to touch it, as if hoping the door would suddenly open and he would be welcome again.

"Yuki..." He slid to the ground, his forehead against the cold, hard wood.

_There's truth in your lies,  
Doubt in your faith,  
All I've got's what you didn't take_.

The door didn't open. He wasn't let in. Slowly, Shuichi got to his feet. His heart was heavy. He should be used to it by now. His eyes flooded with tears.

_So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this,  
In pieces._

He touched the door one last time before pulling his backpack on and heading down the short driveway. He pulled out his cellphone and punched the third numver on his speed-dial. When he spoke, his voice was as empty as his heart.

_And you,  
You will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets_.

"Hiro, it's Shuichi. Can you come pick me up?"

_Don't lie._

"Shuichi? Where are you? Are you okay?" For a moment the line was quiet. "I'm on my way." He hung up. Shuichi, eyes and heart defeated, stood waiting, numb. Minutes later, Hiro showed up. The look on his best friend's face made him furious. Angrily, he pulled off his helmet, ready to beat Yuki to a pulp. Shuichi's words stopped him.

_So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this,  
In pieces_.

"I thought we were beyond this. I thought we'd agreed not to push each other out of our lives. I thought he loved me, Hiro!" He fell into Hiro's arms, a sobbing mass. "I love him, but why does he shut me out?"

_And you,  
You will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets_.

"I know. Let's go, Shuichi." Hiro pulled his best friend onto his bike, and drove away from the man to a thousand goodbyes.

_Don't lie_.

* * *

DTD: That was depressing. 

Kat:Sorry. I did my best. It's not nearly as good as the real author though.

Keith:Yeah, but at least Hiro saves him from getting -----.

Matto:WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! THIS IS ONLY RATED K!!

Begley:We'w see wha' th' fans say. PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Another Perfect Day**  
By **AnnMiuka**

**Disclaimer:**I neither own Gravitation, nor do I own _Another Perfect Day_, by **American Hi-Fi**. I just fell in love with them, so I had to use them.

* * *

"Shuichi, I'm going out for a bit." Hiro hesitated at the door, looking back at the pink haired wreck sitting at the table, head on hands, staring at his phone. "Will you be okay?"

"It's alright. You go. Have a good time." His eyes never left the phone, transfixed on it as though it might not ring if he turned away. Hiro stood, deciding what to do, debating with himself. Finally, he left.

_I'm holding on,  
Waiting for your call.  
It's simple,  
But I can't explain this._

"Doushite? Why won't you call?" His heart was shattered, and every minute was more agony. Shuichi's eyes welled up with tears that never fell.

_I'm sinking down.  
I feel like I could die.  
I'm falling off.  
I don't know why._

The phone rang. He scrambled for it, remembering a similar event.

**"Let it ring," Yuki said from the bed. Shuichi was digging through the pockets of his pants, looking for his phone. Yuki got up, coming over to wrap his arms around Shuichi, pulling him against him. "Let it ring. We're busy."**

_I still believe you when you say:  
It's another perfect day,  
Another perfect day._

Shuichi managed to grapple the phone open, but he'd missed the call. He looked at the caller ID and let out a defeated sigh, shutting the phone. It was just K, his manager.

_I still believe it when you say:  
It's another perfect day,  
Another perfect day._

He needed to get out. He needed fresh air and sunshine. Looking around, he grabbed a pen and paper and jotted a note to Hiro. Without grabbing a coat, a hat, or anything, he put on his shoes and left. The phone sat on the table, holding the note.

_So I might try,  
To leave it all behing.  
I know tomorrow's not so bright now._

It wasn't very sunny, but he walked to the park anyway. It was more of an overlook. He went to the rail, leaning on his arms, head in hands. This was where he'd first met Yuki, he remembered.

_I'll say goodbye,  
'Cause nothing good can last.  
You wear and figured nowhere fast._

He sighed heavily at the memory. The night had been dark, the wind strong enough to tear the lyrics he had written from his hand. A stranger shadowed by light had grabbed it.

Thinking about Yuki hurt. He turned away from the view and went to sit on a bench. Hastily, he dashed tears from his eyes and took a cleansing breath. He would be strong.

_And today,  
I don't know how,  
To keep it all inside,  
But I guess I'll let it slide._

Yes, he would be strong. He would get over Yuki. Shuichi looked at the sky, standing up as he realized how dark it was getting. He sneezed suddenly, a smell burning his nose. Lamplights flickered on, blinding him, but soon his sight returned. He stood, dumbstruck.

_I still believe you when you say:  
It's another perfect day,  
Another perfect day._

The figure walking toward him was tall and slender. His face was masked by the light of the lamp, casting him into shadow, but it was easy for him to tell who it was.

_I still believe you when you say:  
It's another perfect day,  
Another perfect day._

"Why haven't you called me?" Shuichi asked. He took a weak step forward, but seemed too in shock to move well. The figure stepped into his lamp light, revealing his long brown hair and youthful face.

"Because you left your phone at my apartment, baka. Here." Hiro handed him his phone, then pulled him close as Shuichi began to sob.

_Today,  
I don't know why,  
I thought that it was real,  
But I guess it's no big deal._

"Come on Shuichi. Let's get you gome. It's going to rain soon." He led him away, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the smoking blonde hiding in the shadows of a tree. They got home just as the first drops began to fall.

_I still believe you when you say:  
It's another perfect day,  
Another perfect day._

"Here, have some pizza. I ordered extra hot sauce." When he made no reply, Hiro let out a frustrated breath and took Shuichi's face in his hand. "It's gonna be alright. You just need to move on; forget about Yuki." The words echoed in his head. How was it possible to forget the man you loved the most?

_I still believe you when you say:  
It's another perfect day,  
Another perfect day._

Hiro released him and sat down. He sat down too, glancing at the plate set before him. Hesitantly, he pulled a slice onto his plate and reached for the hot sauce.

_I don't know how,_

His phone rang while his pizza was part way in his mouth. He set it down, but Hiro grabbed his hand as it reached for his pocket.

"Let it go."

_I don't know how,_

Hiro let his hand go, eyes still locked with Shuichi's. He shook his head, but didn't stop him. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened it.

_I don't know how,_

"Shuichi?" Tears welled up at Yuki's voice.

_To let it slide._


	3. Chapter 3

**Gravitation Chapter 3: Before It's Too Late**

**Apology: **I'm sorry, mina-san, for taking so dang long to put up this last chapter. I had origonally planned to put up a couple more, but didn't have a song that fit chapter 3, so it took me forever to find one, and here it is. I was browsing the internet and found this and said, 'This is perfect.' It's _Before it's Too Late_ by the **Goo Goo Dolls**. I do not own this, nor do I own Gravitation, though if I did, bad things would happen to Shuichi...Meow...

Good luck,  
AnnMiuka

* * *

Yuki paced the room, waiting for Shuichi to get there. He let out an angry breath. Why had he invitied the annoying brat over? Tired of pacing, he sat down and pulled up the manuscript for his latest book. 

_I wander through fiction,  
to look for the truth,  
Buried beneath all the lies._

Nothing was interesting. He was too nervous as to what he would say, and what Shuichi would say. All he could do was think about the bouncy, pink haired boy, singing away on stage like a pro...and him at the back, only making him nervous. Yuki let out a frustrated breath.

_and I stood at a distance,  
To feel who you are,  
Hiding myself in your eyes_

What a baka he was. He'd gotten rid of the boy he loved the most, tormenting him, causing him pain, and now he was calling him, demanding him back. He deserved to be left behind, but that's not what he wanted. He wanted Shuichi there, in his arms, always.

_and hold on before it's too late,  
Until we leave this behind_

The doorbell rang. Yuki jumped to answer it, only barely managing to retain his dignity at the last second. He opened the door revealing a short, pink haired boy in an orange sweatshirt. A baseball cap covered his unruly mess of hair. The head on which it sat was facing down. Yuki wanted to lift it, kiss it, but refrained. They needed to talk, but he didn't know where to start.

_Don't fall just be who you are,  
It's all that we need in our lives_

"Come in," he said, standing to one side. Shuichi shuffled in, slid out of his shoes, and stepped onto the floor. Yuki could tell he was nervous. His usually perky and crazy self was shy and uncharacteristically quiet. It bit him that he'd done this, and he hated himself for it, but he remained emotionless.

_and the risk that might break you,  
Is the one that would save,  
A life you don't live is still lost_

"Shuichi," "Yuki," they both said at the same time. An awkward moment of silence as each one waited for the other.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry." It took them both by surprise. He _never_ apologized. Ever! Shuichi could barely contain himself. Yuki couldn't look at him, though he desperately wanted to see his reaction.

_So stand on the edge with me,  
Hold back your fear and see,  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

"Shuichi, I'm sorry for being an asshole, for lying to you, for kicking you out when I don't mean it. You're better off without me is the only argument I have, but I can't stand to be without you." Did he just quote his own book? He barely contained a shiver as he moved to the couch and sat down. Shuichi still stood, frozen.

_Hold on before its too late,  
Until we leave this behind,_

"Yuki, are you just saying that?" It took him completely by surprise. He never expected to be questioned. He had no answer to that. He knew he'd just quoted his own book, but surely that meant he was just repeating feelings that he already had...right?

_Don't fall just be who you are,  
It's all that we need in our lives_

"Shuichi, from the bottom of my heart--no, with everything I have--no." He stood, and walked to the base of the steps leading up from the living room where Shuichi stood at the top, almost on eye level with his blonde...lover? The word didn't fit anymore.

"Shuichi,  
I want to say words,  
That bring out the song,  
That I know you still have inside.  
But there's nothing I can say,  
That will help me to hide,  
All the troubles I've made.  
So all I can do,  
Is stand here with you,  
And look in your sweet little eyes,  
And hope you forgive me,  
These sins that I've done,  
And use these words for your rhymes."

Had he just said poetry aloud? Wow, he was really sick. Or in love. The thought didn't make him twitch like it would have so long ago. All he could do now, was stand and wait for the pink haired boy's reply.

_So live like you mean it,  
Love 'til you feel it,  
It's all that we need in our lives_

Shuichi looked at Yuki with eyes filled with tears that refused to drop. His heart raced, his breath caught, and he couldn't move. It all swirled around his mind like a snowstorm. He could barely contain it.

_So stand on the edge with me,  
Hold back your fear and see,  
Nothing is real 'til it's gone_

"Yuki...," he breathed. Yuki looked at him with funny colored eyes. He wanted so bad to just grab the pink haired boy and smash his face to his. But he wasn't sure it was what Shuichi wanted. He held back.

_Hold on before its too late,  
Until we leave this behind,  
Don't fall just be who you are,  
It's all that we need in our lives_

"Shuichi, say something. Please. Anything." He was going crazy waiting for an answer. It was driving him mad...er. But he remained calm, didn't do anything that could cause the boy to take this opportunity and leave. But it was so hard.

_Hold on before its too late,  
Until we leave this behind.  
Don't fall just be who you are,  
It's all that we need in our lives_

"Shui-" He was cut off by lips that he longed for, soft and warm. Arms wrapped around him and he knew, with everything he had, that this was what he wanted...no, _needed_. This was his everything, and he was never letting go.

_It's all that we need in our lives.  
It's all that I need in my life._


End file.
